project_speedrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Movement
One of the first steps of any speedrun is to identify the fastest method of movement. F.E.A.R. 2 features a number of different movement systems. You should be applying knowledge of the weight system when doing any of these. Efficient Sprinting There are two main phases of movement you can be in: sprinting and walking. Sprinting is the fastest method of moving. How long you can sprint is dependent on your stamina bar. When you run out of stamina the game transitions you from sprinting to walking. There is a strange delay during this transition (Jump in the middle of sprinting mode as well to see this delay). This delay is very interesting because when Becket runs out of stamina, he continues to be in sprint mode for a fraction of a second while the stamina bar refills. This means that sprinting becomes more efficient by exploiting these transition periods. A player who sprints very frequently without letting the stamina bar fill up much will be quicker than a player who sprints less frequently and lets the stamina bar fill up more. You can combine effiicient sprinting with jumping to move even faster. Walking and Jumping Because stamina is finite, you will have to move in the walking phase frequently. The walking phase allows you to not only fire your gun, but also jump. Jumping gives you more forward momentum than simply walking and is faster. You can incorporate this into efficient sprinting by doing a single jump after coming out of sprint mode and then resuming sprint mode when you hit the ground. Vaulting and Vault Skipping Approaching a rail and pressing the jump button will cause Becket to do a parkour technique called vaulting. Despite being flashy, it is slow. You can skip these vault sequences by turning sideways, strafing towards the rail, and then doing a sideways jump to hop over the rail. Slide Kicking and Vent Uncrouching Not only a useful technique for dealing with enemies blocking the way, slide kicking is also a fast method of movement at certain points. It normally is not an efficient method of movement when you have the ability to sprint because the end of the slide kick sets your velocity to zero for a handful of frames and you lose time. At certain spots where you are crouched under boxes or windows and moving forward, slide kicking is faster. Slide kicking is also very quick when moving through vents; in the middle of the slide kick uncrouch and you will gain the ability to stand up in the vent and sprint. While navigating vents with these techniques, be wary of invisible walls that are placed between different pieces of the vent that need to be crouched under to progress. Crouch Jumping Crouch jumping is a technique in which the player jumps and then crouches in midair. Some video games give extra height, distance, and/or clearance when crouch jumping; F.E.A.R. 2's crouch jumping brings the player's head and torso down while in the air. This destroys your momentum and is not an efficient method of movement. However, the technique is useful when the player needs to jump over an object while avoiding a low ceiling. It is useful for two skips: the Discovery Barricade Skip and the Nurse's Office Flame Skip.